segalanya-rewrite version
by LeEdacHi aRdian Lau
Summary: it's about DraMione in their last year at hogwarts...


**Disclaimer : semua karakter milik yang ada di sini murni punya saya.*ngaku-ngaku* baiklah, punya J.K. Rowling tante saya… hehhehehee *maunya***

**Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger**

**Rated : T (kayanya, maklum author baru… masih ga ngerti)**

**Setting : Ditahun ketujuh setelah perang Hogwarts. Di sini Hermione dan Draco menjadi Ketua Murid.**

**Ini Fic pertama author, semoga para readers berkenan untuk membacanya. Mohon maaf bila terdapat banyak kesalahan.**

**Kritik dan saran akan saya terima, tapi yang membangun ya.**

**Akhir kata. **

**SELAMAT MEMBACA **

**SEGALANYA**

Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid itu tampak tenang dan sepi, hanya suara-suara dari perapian saja yang terdengar sedangkan kedua penghuninya sedang enak-enakan bersantai. Sang Ketua Murid Putra sedang duduk di sofa merah yang terletak tepat di depan perapian, pundaknya ia rebahkan di punggung sofa, tangan kirinya memegang buku "Ahli-Ahli Ramuan Terkemuka Dari Zaman ke Zaman", sedangkan tangan kanannya ia letakan di pundak Sang Ketua Murid Putri yang sedari tadi duduk dengan nyaman disampingnya. Ia tampak tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan tangan Sang Ketua Murid Putra yang berada di pundaknya ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, karena biar bagaimanapun sekarang mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ya, siapa yang akan menduga bahwa pada akhirnya seorang Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih?. Tapi bila diperhatikan dengan seksama, sepertinya Sang Ketua Murid Putri sadang memikirkan sesuatu, ada yang mengganjal di hati dan di pikirannya tentang hubungannya dengan Sang Ketua Murid Putra, Sang Pangeran Slytherin, keturunan penyihir berdarah murni ini. Bagaimana tidak, sudah 6 bulan ini, ia Hermione Granger berpacaran dengan Draco Malfoy, tapi tidak pernah satu kalipun terucap kata-kata 'cinta' dari mulut pemuda itu, jangankan cinta, kata 'sayang' pun tidak. Kadang Hermione berfikir, 'apakah Draco benar-benar serius menyayangiku?' atau jangan-jangan dia hanya mempermainkan ku saja? Atau bisa saja ia menjadikanku sebagai bahan taruhan? Tanpa disadarinya, sudah beberapa kali Hermione menarik nafas panjang, hal ini tidak luput dari perhatian Draco.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Mia? Aku perhatikan sudah tiga kali kamu menarik nafas panjang." Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca, lalu ia menatap gadis yang sudah dengan susah payah ia dapatkan, gadis yang sudah ia sukai sejak tahun ketiga mereka di Hogwarts. Tahun ketiga, tahun yang sama saat ia mendapat pukulan yang mendarat dengan mulus di wajah tampannya. Tapi siapa yang bisa menduganya kalau ternyata peristiwa itu malah membuat seorang Draco Malfoy jadi lebih menyadari kehadiran Hermione, bukan hanya itu, Draco diam-diam selalu memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Hermione. Draco memang belum mengutarakan perasaannya melalui kata-kata penuh cinta yang menyentuh tapi ia mengekspresikan semua perasaannya melalui setiap tindakan yang ia lakukan bagi Hermione, kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Draco sangat mencintai Hermione, hanya saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui kata-kata.

"hmmm… Draco. Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

"kau bisa bertanya apapun padaku Mia, aku akan menjawabnya bila aku tahu jawabannya."

Hermione terdiam ia sedang berfikir cara yang tepat untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berkeliaran dibenaknya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"hmmm… Draco, apakah aku pernah terlintas dalam pikiranmu? Walau hanya satu kali saja?"

"Tidak." Sebenarnya Hermione sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Draco, tapi ia segera menutupi rasa kagetnya itu.

"Apakah kamu menyukaiku?"

"Tidak." Hermione mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban yang dengan lancarnya keluar dari mulut Draco.

"Apakah kamu menginginkan aku?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah kamu akan menangis bila aku pergi meninggalkanmu?"

"Tidak." Bingung, sedih, kecewa itulah yang dirasakan oleh Hermione. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari tempat itu dan merngurung diri di kamarnya tapi ia masih punya satu pertanyaan terakhir.

"Lalu jika kamu disuruh untuk memilih antara aku atau hidupmu, mana yang akan kamu pilih?

"Tentu saja hidupku."

"Baiklah, jika itu jawabanmu." Dengan menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir, Hermione menyingkirkan tangan Draco yang berada dipundaknya, ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi sofa, namun baru dua langkah ia berjalan tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya, menahannya agar tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi, dengan perlahan Draco meletakan kepalanya di pundak kanan Hermione.

"Mia, kumohon dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan apa-apa dari mu Draco, jadi kumohon tolong lepaskan aku sekarang."

"Tapi Mia, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Sudahlah Draco, aku capek, aku mau tidur." Dilepaskannya tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya lalu Hermione mempercepat langkahnya, bukan mempercepat, lebih tepatnya ia berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, ditutupnya pintu kamar tersebut dengan suara yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan. Pintu itu terbanting dengan indahnya tepat di depan wajah tampan sang ketua murid putra.

"Sepertinya aku harus berbuat sesuatu besok pagi." Gumam draco.

Keesokan harinya dengan langkah gontai, Hermione melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Aula besar. Dilihatnya kedua sahabatnya tengah menikmati sarapan dengan segera ia menghampiri para sahabatnya tersebut dan duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Selamat pagi Mione, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apakah kau kurang tidur?." Tanya Harry. Ia khawatir memperhatikan keadaan Hermione yang bisa dibilang lain dari pada biasanya. Dengan mata yang sedikit bengkak, efek dari menangis hampir sepanjang malam, ditambah dengan keadaannya yang sedikit lemas tidak bersemangat seperti itu. Kalau boeh dibilang, keadaan Hermione saat ini terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Siapa yang tidak cemas melihat penampilan sahabatnya yang seperti itu.

"Apakah kau habis bertengkar dengan Malfoy, Mione?." Tanya Ginny penasaran.

"Apa yang sudah ia lakukan Mione? Katakan pada kami, akan ku ubah ia menjadi musang pirang." Ron yang sedang makan langsung menghentikan suapannya karena mendengar kata-kata Harry dan melihat penampilan sahabatnya itu. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenernya ia masih belum rela Hermione berpacaran dengan Draco Malfoy. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja teman-teman, hanya kurang tidur memikirkan hasil N.E.W.T." senyum lemah mengiringi jawabannya, bagaimanapun ia tidak mau teman-temannya menyalahkan Draco, karena biar bagaimanapun Hermione masih mencintai Draco. Ya walaupun jawaban semalam telah menyakiti hatinya.

Karena sedang melamun, Hermione sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seekor burung hantu elang berwarna hitam dengan mata yang berwarna coklat bening yang telah mendarat dihadapannya. Burung itu membawa kotak putih yang diikat oleh pita merah dikakinya.

"Hermione, ada paket untukmu." Ginny yang duduk tepat disamping Hermione menyenggol lengannya.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Hermione menetap burung tersebut, ia langsung mengenali siapa pemilik sekaligus pengirim dari paket yang ia terima itu, sagera saja matanya menjelajah meja Slytherin yang berada didepannya tapi orang yang dicarinya tidak ada di sana.

"Bukalah Mione, siapa tau penting." Ujar Ginny yang setengah penasaran, ia ingin tau apa yang di kirim oleh Draco untuk sahabatnya ini.

Dengan perlahan dilepaskannya ikatan yang mengikat paket tersebut, setelah talinya terlepas burung hantu itu langsung terbang, sepertinya ia tidak menunggu balasan jawaban dari Hermione.

"Benar Mione, cepat dibuka kotak itu." Harry menimpali kata-kata kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga penasaran dengan isinya."

Setalah menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali, akhirnya Hermione memberanikan diri untuk membuka kotak tersebut. Perlahan-lahan ditariknya pita yang mengikat kotak tersebut lalu dibukanya kotak itu.

Semua yang berada di meja Gyiffindor langsung menghentikan aktifitas sarapan mereka, termasuk Ron, saat Hermione mengangkat setangkai tulip merah yang terlihat indah dari dalam kotak tersebut.

Hermione tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia benar-benar terharu, karena biar bagaimanapun ini adalah bunga pertama dari Draco.

"Hei, Mione. Lihat ada surat di dasar kotak itu." Ginny berbisik disampingnya, sepertinya ia juga kehabisan kata-kata. Dia tidak habis pikir, bahwa seorang Draco Malfoy bisa bertindak romantis seperti itu.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kotak, dan benar saja, tapat di sana , di dasar kotak tersebut terdapat amplop putih dengan tinta emas yang mengukir namanya. Diraihnya amplop tersebut, lalu dibukanya. Segera saja matanya menatap tulisan yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tersusun dengan rapi dan merangkai huruf-huruf menjadi sebuah kalimat yang indah.

"Dear my lovely Mia,

Alasan mengapa kamu tidak pernah satu kalipun terlintas dalam pikiranku adalah, karena kamu selalu ada dalam pikiranku.

Alasan mengapa aku tidak menyukaimu adalah, karena aku sangat mencintaimu.

Alasan mengapa aku tidak menginginkanmu adalah, karena aku sangat membutuhkanmu.

Alasan mengapa aku tidak akan menangis saat kamu tinggalkan adalah, karena aku akan mati saat kamu meninggalkan aku.

Alasan mengapa aku memilih hidupku adalah, karena kamu adalah hidupku.

Dengan kemurahan hatimu, kau telah menyantuh hatiku.

Dengan ketulusanmu, kau telah masuk kedalam hatiku.

Kehadiran dirimu telah maluluhkan hati ini.

Senyummu menyejukan hatiku.

Kehadiran dirimu membuat hidupku menjadi sempurna.

Karena kamu adalah hidupku.

Karena bagiku kamu adalah segalanya."

Tanpa sadar air mata Hermione mengalir, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dibacanya, tapi ia bahagia dengan apa yang telah ditulis oleh Draco. Saking sibuknya menangis sampai-sampai Hermione tidak sadar bahwa Draco telah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, ia baru menoleh saat merasakan sentuhan lembut dipundaknya kanannya.

Dan disanalah, tepat ditengah-tengah Aula Besar, sang pangeran Slytherin dan putri Gryffidor saling bertatapan. Perlahan-lahan tangan Draco terangkat lalu dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir dipipi Hermione.

Sungguh, ini merupakan suatu pemandangan yang teramat sangat langka, sampai-sampai mampuh mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang saat itu berada di sana. Semua orang dalam arti semua murid dan para professor yang saat itu tengah menyantap sarapan mereka bahkan professor Snape menatap Draco dengan pandangan terkejut.

Seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua, kedua Ketua Murid itu bahkan tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar mereka yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sunyi sepi. Bahkan mereka menjadi tontonan gratis bagi seisi Aula, tapi siapa yang peduli?.

"Draco, apakah kau serius dengan apa yang kau tulis disurat itu?." Hermione mengangkupkan tangannya di atas tangn Draco yang masih berada dipipinya, ia menatap mata Draco dengan penuh harapan, karena sesungguhnya, ia, Hermione Granger telah jatuh cinta kepada Draco Malfoy sosok yang terlihat angkuh dan arogan, tapi mampu mengetarkan hatinya.

"Mia, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah membuatmu menangis tadi malam, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih dan kecewa. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu. Ya, aku benar-benar serius dengan apa yang aku tulis di surat itu. Aku mencintaimu Mia maukah kau memaafkan aku?". Tanya Draco penuh harap.

"Aku senang sekali Draco." Hermione senang sakali mendengar pengakuan Draco, baginya itu adalah kata-kata terindah yang pernah ia dengar.

"Tapi sebelum aku memutuskan akan memaafkanmu atau tidak. Aku masih punya satu pertanyaan lagi."

"Kau boleh bertanya apapun padaku Mia." Wajah Draco yang sudah pucat bertambah pucat setelah mendengar kata-kata sang pujaan hati. 'Tuhan, semoga jawabanku nanti tidak akan membuatnya sedih lagi.' doa Draco dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat lama ingin menayakan ini padamu, tapi aku selalu lupa saat kita bertemu. Draco, mengapa kau memanggilku Mia?". Tanya Hermione penuh selidik.

Draco tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Hermione, karena jawabannya sangat mudah baginya.

"Hermione Jean Granger." Kata Draco dengan serius. "Aku memanggilmu Mia karena aku ingin panggilan yang berbeda untukmu, panggilan yang spesial, panggilan yang hanya aku seorang saja yang akan memanggilmu dengan nama itu. Karena 'Mia' adalah panggilan sayangku kepadamu. Jadi, apakah aku dimaafkan?".

Sungguh, ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan sepanjang hidup Hermione. Bagaimana tidak? Pertama-tama Draco meminta maaf dengan cara yang romantis, mengakui perasaan cintanya kepada Hermione serta menganggap ia special. Senyum bahagia perlahan-lahan terukir dibibir Hermione dan menjadikan wajahnya tampak berseri-seri. Dengan segera dipeluknya Draco membuat sang pangeran Slytherin itu terkejut bukan main.

"Aku memaafkanmu Draco dan aku juga mencintaimu." Bisik Hermione, langsung saja ia mendapatkan pelukan balasan dari Draco.

Langsung saja terdengar teriakan yang mengemparkan dari seluruh penonton yang berada di sana, mereka bertepuk tangan dan bersorak bahagia. Sedangkan sang tokoh utama kita langsung tersadar bahwa mereka menjadi tontonan gratis bagi seisi sekolah. Sepertinya mereka membuka peluang bagi pasangan antar asrama lainnya.

END

**Berakhir dengan sangat tidak jelas, tapi yang penting dan yang utama adalah…. Jeng… jeng.. jeng.. jeng… DraMione berakhir dengan bahagia….. #maksa *senyum-senyum***

**Hmmm…. Sebenernya fic ini aku tulis ulang karena aku merasa kurang puas dengan yang kemaren itu. Smoga aja yang sekarang hasilnya lebih baik.**

**Terima kasih untuk saran dan masukan dari R. Jack Skeleton dan Yuina Noe-chan, semoga kalian suka dengan fic yang udah aku re-write ini…**

**Dan untuk Readerie, ini udah aku perbaharui, semoga suka ya.**

**Okey, cukup sekian curhatan saya, akhir kata saya mohon Reviewnya dari saudara-saudara sekalian.**


End file.
